


It's just a kiss

by UnumChuchi



Series: Clexa pride week 2020 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And I'm stupidly happy for that XD, But both are teens, Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2020, Day 4, F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Not age-gap, Somehow it's the first time I wrote that Jake it's alive, Teacher AU, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi
Summary: “You are already teaching me maths; I don’t see the problem if you also teach me how to kiss.”“Clarke, that doesn’t make any sense.”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa pride week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	It's just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Sorry if I make some mistakes, but english isn't my first language.  
> I hope you like it! :)

Lexa had started teaching maths to Clarke two years ago. At first, their relationship was only teacher-student, but soon they became friends. That was easy, they were almost the same age and Clarke was charming. Lexa was there the evenings before her worst tests, but also when Clarke wanted the advice of someone older than her. Once a week, they just got together outside to do everything besides studying.

In those two years, Lexa had learned that Clarke played with her hair when she was nervous or that she averted her gaze when she wanted to ask something. And in that afternoon, she was doing both things.

Realizing she won’t have the blonde’s attention until Clarke said whatever she needed, Lexa sighed and crossed her arms. “Clarke, what’s wrong?”

The girl jerked her head toward her and looked at her for a second. She bit her lip, unsure. “Why do you ask?” 

“Because you have been dying to say something since I entered your bedroom. And I have the feeling it isn’t about Pythagoras’ theorem.”

Clarke chuckled, still avoiding her gaze. It wasn’t easy, Clarke’s room was little and they were sitting in front of the other, with the table between them.

“Clarke, seriously, it’s everything alright?” She asked again, this time gentler.

Finally, the blonde stared back at her. For once, her expression was unreadable. “More or less… You know, Finn asked me to go on a date with him. Tomorrow.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, surprised. In the beginning, Clarke used to ask her love advice. It felt normal, after all, Lexa was a year older and she was dating Costia. However, they broke out and Clarke started to gain more confidence in herself. It had been months since the last time they talked about something romantic.

“Finn is that boy of your class?”

“Yeah, Raven’s best friend.”

Although she wanted Clarke’s attention, now the girl was looking at her so closely that it was a bit uncomfortable. Well, considering that she had a little crush on the blonde, it was very uncomfortable listening about her dates. However, if Clarke needed a friend, she wouldn’t fail her.

“So… What’s the problem? Do you want to go?”

“Not really, but he’s nice. He just asked me to give him a chance.”

What was Lexa supposed to say in that situation? She didn’t have any right to tell her she shouldn’t go. And who knows, maybe if Clarke started dating someone Lexa’s stupid and unnecessary crush would eventually disappear. Her friend deserved a good relationship and the little she knew about Finn wasn’t bad. Clearly, he would be better than Lexa. Costia knew it too, she was who made her open her eyes. _You don’t know how to love someone; you had never loved me_ was the last thing she said before leaving.

“Lexa?”

Lexa barely heard Clarke’s voice, but she felt her the blonde grabbing her hand. The touch made her return to reality.

“Sorry, I spaced out,” she apologized. Then, she faked a smile and forced herself to say what Clarke probably needed to listen to. “I’m not the best to be asked about a date with a boy, but if you want, you should go.”

If it that was the right thing, why Clarke didn’t look happier? In fact, she seemed… disappointed? Only that it didn’t make any sense. Lexa was overanalyzing.

“Okay,” she said, avoiding her eyes again. “I’ll give him a chance.”

** 

During the next days, Lexa tried and failed to ask Clarke about the date. It should be easy; she could just send a message. However, she was afraid to know that she had enjoyed it. She was a really shitty friend.

So, somehow, they talked as always of everything except the date. Clarke didn’t bring the topic until a week later while the two of them were again on Clarke’s room, with her math book and an empty notebook between them. The blonde was even more distracted than the last time and, after ten infructuous minutes, Lexa gave up.

“Clarke, your parents will kill me if you fail the next test.”

“They adore you; they would probably kill me first,” she shrugged with a nervous smile.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?” She asked, ignoring her attempt of joking.

The blonde sighed. When she talked, she avoided her eyes. “It’s about my date with Finn.”

Perfect, the topic Lexa didn’t want to think about. But if Clarke needed to talk about it, Lexa would make an effort. “Oh, the date. How it was?”

Like the last class, Clarke stopped averting her gaze to stare at her too interested. “Nice, I guess. We went to the cinema and he tried to kiss me.”

Okay, that was definitely something Lexa didn’t want to know. Lately, smiling was getting harder and harder. “Tried? So, you two… didn’t kiss?”

Clarke shook her head. “I didn’t feel comfortable and…” She bit her lip, hesitating. “I’ve never kissed someone before,” she said, so quiet that Lexa had to lean down to hear her.

Lexa’s eyes widened. That was completely unexpected. Clarke was funny, beautiful, smart… It was difficult to believe it.

Although she didn’t say anything, the blonde was looking at her so closely that she didn’t miss her expression. “Yeah, I know, it’s weird. I’m fifteen and I’d never kiss someone. I mean, I’d played spin the bottle, but what I’m talking about is a real kiss, not a peck…”

Seeing that she was rambling, Lexa released her pen and took Clarke’s hand. “Hey, you don’t have to justify, I was just a bit surprised. I don’t think it’s weird.”

“Well, I think it’s weird. And I want to change it.” She stood up and walked toward Lexa. Although the pink fade on her cheeks, she looked decided. “Lexa, can we kiss?”

Lexa blinked, sure that she had heard her wrong. “What?”

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s back chair and turned it a little so they could be in front of the other. “You are already teaching me maths; I don’t see the problem if you also teach me how to kiss.”

“Clarke, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Please?” Clarke leaned down until their faces were some inches away. “I’d love If my first kiss is with you.”

Lexa shook her head, trying to avert her gaze from Clarke’s lips. She raised her eyes, but that was a mistake. Clarke’s blue eyes were too close, full of emotions. “I…” She swallowed. “You should kiss someone you like.”

“Haven’t you heard the part when I said I want to kiss you?”

Fuck, she wasn’t expecting that answer. What she could say now? She needed a good argument and those blue eyes weren’t helping her. “I’m your teacher, your parents pay me to teach you maths,” she muttered, weakly.

“I’m asking you as your friend, not as your student.” She sighed. “If you say that you don’t want to kiss me, I won’t insist ever again.”

“I…” The words died on her throat. She couldn’t say that lie, not when she had been dying to kiss her for months. “Fuck,” she groaned.

Lexa placed her hands on Clarke’s cheeks and moved her closer, pressing their lips together. She wanted it to be as good as Clarke deserved, so she kissed her softly, controlling her desire.

“Happy?” Asked Lexa when they put apart.

Clarke shook her head and placed her knee on the chair before leaning down again, capturing Lexa’s lips. Instead of pushing her away, Lexa buried her hands on Clarke’s hair and kissed her back. She had imagined how it would be kissing Clarke and the reality was better than her imagination. It was like a dream. However, as all the dreams, she had to wake up.

A knock on the door reminded them where they were. Clarke jumped and returned to her chair before her father poked his head through the door. “Sorry for interrupt,” he said, smiling and oblivious of what had happened. “Clarke, your mother and I are going to the supermarket, we’ll be back on thirty minutes.”

“Awesome,” muttered Clarke.

Lexa, wishing to not be as blushed as she feared, smiled. “Bye, Mr. Griffin.”

“I hope that one day you’ll finally call me Jake,” she sighed, melodramatically. “Bye, girls.”

He closed the door, leaving them alone with an awkward silence. Neither said anything during the next minutes until they heard the sound of the front door being closed, meaning that they were completely alone in the house. Only then, Lexa stood up, unable to hold Clarke’s gaze. She had two options: or pretend that it didn’t matter or running away. She would prefer the first, but she was incapable.

“I’m sorry,” she babbled. “I should go…”

Clarke stood up too and took a step toward her. “Lexa, wait. Please,” she added, weakly. “You don’t have to apologize; it was me who asked you to kiss me…”

The brunette raised her head to see that Clarke was in front of her, her eyes shining for the fear and the tears. And that was Lexa’s fault, she had ruined their friendship for those unnecessary feelings. She would have never accepted to kiss her, now she wanted more, even if Clarke deserved someone better than her.

“Clarke, I’m sorry, I… I like you.”

Clarke’s eyes widened but not with the disgust Lexa was waiting for. “Wait! Do you like me? But… Why are you apologizing??”

“I don’t know,” she admitted, whispering. “I just don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable…”

“Lexa, I like you for almost two years, believe me, I’m more happy than uncomfortable.”

“You what?”

“I like you,” repeated Clarke, stepping forward, blushed but sure. “Why do you think I wanted to kiss you?”

Well, that was a question that Lexa had for a while. “To practice? I mean, you went to a date with Finn…”

The moment she said it, she remembered that last week Clarke wasn’t as excited as she should be with the idea of going to that date.

“I thought you didn’t like me, so I was trying to move on. But when I was there, I could only think that I wanted to be with you.”

Clarke’s confession surprised her, even if at that point it should be predictable. They stared in silence, each one understanding the feelings of the other.

“So…” Began Clarke after a while. “I like you, you like me… What are we now? I mean, we can go to a date… right?”

Lexa was about to say yes, admitting that she would love it when she remembered Costia’s words.

“I can’t,” she muttered.

“Why?”

Lexa lowered her head, feeling worst. “I’m incapable of loving…”

Careful, Clarke cupped her cheeks and made her raised her head. “Why do you say that?”

“Costia broke out with me because I couldn’t love her,” she muttered. Although it hurt, saying out loud made her feel that she lifted a weight off her shoulders. It was the first time she talked about that with someone. “She said I’m incapable of loving and I think she’s right. I don’t want to hurt you… you deserve someone better than me.”

“Bullshit!” She exclaimed, upset. “Fuck Costia, you are caring and gentle, and… I can’t believe she said that! And besides, that you didn’t love her back doesn’t mean that you can’t love anyone. Look at me! I don’t like Finn, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

Lexa tried to blink away her tears, but it was too late. She didn’t know she needed to hear those words. And she wanted to believe Clarke.

“What if I hurt you?” She asked, embarrassed that her voice sounded so broken.

“But what if you don’t? What if you make me happier? What if I make you happier? Honestly, I think it’s worth the risk.”

Probably, that was the moment when Lexa should step back and refute, but she couldn’t. She wanted to be with Clarke, leaving behind her insecurities. So, she leaned down and pressed her forehead against Clarke’s. “Maybe we can try.”

A smile broke on Clarke’s lip. It was the most beautiful smile Lexa had ever seen. It made her feel that everything was possible. “That means that I can kiss you again?”

“No.” Lexa shook her head against her desires. “First, we have to end math’s lesson.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “Lexa!”

“What?” She wiped away her tears, smiling even if Clarke was pouting.

“That’s unfair!”

“C’mon, we can kiss all you want when we finish.”

Conscient that she couldn’t change her mind, Clarke returned to the table. “You will regret this.”

Lexa looked at her. Although Clarke wanted to look upset, she couldn’t control her smile. She was so delighted that it was hard to believe that something would go wrong.

“I don’t think so.”


End file.
